


Grand Theft Equine

by Daegaer



Series: Mars Assassins [17]
Category: The Lone Ranger (TV 1949), Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 19th Century, AU, Assassins & Hitmen, Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-18
Updated: 2005-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Grand Theft Equine

"Hi-ho, Silver!" cried the white-clad hero, his horse rearing up. "Away--"

_Crack._

Soundlessly, the brave Ranger slid from the saddle to lie lifeless in the dust. By his side, his Indian companion looked round in frantic fury, his rifle at the ready. Too late, he saw the men. Too late, he wondered how he could have missed such an unlikely group.

_Crack._

Crawford lowered his rifle and watched as Schuldig soothed the horses, clouding their animal minds until their reins were firmly in hand.

"Who _was_ that masked man?" asked Nagi.

"Someone with a good horse," said Crawford. "Let's go."


End file.
